


Schooling

by Axelex12



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Vixen (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Classroom Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Education, Simultaneous Orgasm, Topping from the Bottom, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Dick Grayson (Nightwing) / Mari Jiwe McCabe (Vixen)Sex Ed Smut Story
Relationships: Mari McCabe/Dick Grayson





	Schooling

"Um, Professor McCabe? Why do I have to be naked for this?" Dick asked, covering his junk and trying not to look at his equally naked teacher.

"Because, Richard, this is necessary for you to understand how to interact with women in the bedroom." The brunette dark-skinned woman moved closer towards him, her perfectly sized breasts bouncing with each step she made. "I want to show you how to please your future wife or girlfriend."

"Ooookay..." Dick blinked, slowly moving his hands and letting his cock get erect. "But what do I need to do?"

"Just follow my lead," Mari took his hand and led him towards her desk. She then walked over and bent over onto it, showing her shapely ass to the dark-haired youth and exposing her genitals to him. "Now, I want you to use your penis and guide it into my vagina..."

Her pupil did as he was told, slipping his cock into her pussy. "Oh, man, it feels so slick inside..." He murmured softly.

"Good," The brunette woman breathed out. "Now, move your hips back and forth..."

Dick nodded and started to thrust into her, his hips smacking her big ass. "God, this feels amazing!"

"Don't stop...! Keep going, Richard" Vixen panted, gripping the desk as hard as she could. She knew it was wrong of her to lie to her student, but she knew that this would satisfy them both. And in a way, Dick would learn something from this, she hoped.

"Oh, man, oh, god!" The younger male grabbed the older female's hips for leverage as his cock kept scraping against her folds. "You're squeezing me, Professor!"

"T-That means I'm ready for you to give me your semen!" Mari moaned out, her voice airy. "D-Do you feel a tingling in your penis?"

"Y-Yeah, I feel something!" Dick cried out.

"Then let it out! It's time!" The dark-skinned woman gasped in lust, her eyes glossy with ecstasy. "Let it go!"

Dick let out a cry and shot his jizz deep into his teacher, feeling her walls squeeze out every drop from his cock. He panted heavily as his cock finally went limp and pulled it out. "T-That was nuts...!"

"No, dear, it wasn't. It's only natural for you act upon your urges, especially the sexual kind." Mari McCabe slowly rose from the desk and sighed. "I'm willing to teach you more lessons about sex, if you wish."

"Really? Cool." Dick smiled widely. "I'm in."

"Very good." The dark-skinned woman smiled at her pupil. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
